


他和他 He & He

by Lay_Us_Down



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lay_Us_Down/pseuds/Lay_Us_Down
Summary: little words of encouragement help in times of needlittle words whispered in his ear helped him in times of needthose little sentences held him to him in his time of needand I've seen the best and the worst days of their livesand it was all with He & He





	

Their story was of a fairytale

Made from the books of damsels in distress and those heroes running to rescue them

(Years later, they'd get in an argument about who behaved most like a damsel when they were young)

And it was so clichéd, the way they met on a school holiday when either boy was bored and didn't know what to do

But then one bumped against the other and their story began

No one saw the starting, fresh sparks between them

Sharing a strawberry smoothie, laughing as the crushed ice froze their tongues

Then it was time to go home and one of them (shyly) asked for the other's phone number

And so they kept in touch all summer, until it became a month, and then a year, and then one year and a month. Then they were both suddenly in the same school and then they were signed into a contract and they were suddenly known all around the world, the two ordinary boys who were performing in a different city almost every night. One was happy while the other was worried, worried for his younger partner who usually would be tired on late nights and sleep the morning away when they still had school and after that their co-curricular activities and also their voice lessons which they took every day.

But they were happy, together, just fooling around the studio and singing off-key when they thought their voice coach wasn't looking

But then time went on (not) for them and they were all grown up and it was becoming like Jay Chou's "我不配" music video, they had even more fans than before, and it was impossible to go anywhere without causing a commotion

And the older was fighting his growing feelings while the younger wondered why the other was growing even more distant from him

And sometimes he wouldn't even look at him, so the younger had to confront the older

And so they realised their feelings that way

But they were in a world where any relationship was allowed, a utopian world, where there weren't any fights and any arguments unless they weren't real, just playing around

And it was their world.

The outside world had became somewhere outside the borders of their own world, the world of behind facades put up to their fans and then they started to wonder if the idol business really was the perfect option to go into

It was a daydream before it turned into reality

The fans were going after the new idols now, ones who weren't in their early twenties and who started performing since they were thirteen and fourteen respectively

Soon the company they were signed into went bust and they were off into the world, free to be anyone they wanted to, the only obstacle being the fans who still recognised them

And so the older asked the younger if they still wanted to stay together

And the younger replied positively

And so they started a tentative relationship with each other, one working as an accountant and one working as a teacher

They lived together, shared everything, and all their friends teased them about bathing together, which made the younger blush and the older laugh

And they learned that this was new, that even if they were separated in different countries one would always come back to the other

That separation was fake and their love was real

Even with the rumors.

The older told the younger to not let them under his skin, and that the gossipers would spread even more whispered lies about them if he reacted

But the younger never actually learned to ignore them, he just pushed them in a different space of his mind until he couldn't hold the barrier against it any longer

One night he asked the older

"已经走到这儿，你要放弃吗?"

And the older laughed and rolled his eyes at the other replying with

"你这个傻子，我当然不要"

And after that they threw off the rumors with time, and all along never losing faith in each other, regardless of what anyone said, and soon they became "the perfect example of a real relationship"

One day it was a very important day for both of them

They were dressed up formally and all their family and friends were with them

Their death certificates were signed at the hospital, and a personal message written by both of them in their slanted handwriting was displayed at the funeral

Even the pastor was crying into a tissue as he said the graces.

Even though they were cremated, their families wanted a headstone to put in their houses, the younger's headstone in the older's house, and the older's headstone to be put in the younger's house.

And written on the headstone was "Seperation is fake, and love is real"

That was their story with a happy ending, except there were no damsels in distress, just a few moments of uncertainty and worry painted into their lives.

But what confused the relatives of both the two men was that they wanted to have smoothies served at their funeral.

Strawberry smoothies.

And whenever anybody felt sad or depressed or they just couldn't cope with their relationship they'd think of a story, a fairytale that never ended, a book to be built on, a love that wasn't told.

And so, dear reader, He & He hope for you to stay committed to whoever you love.

And the famous words:

Have courage, and be kind.

 

 

 

  
Written by 欣怡SIR  
Published on Lay_Us_Down's account  
AO3

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay 欣怡SIR is not very sure about the last part because the writer has never been to a funeral yet and so it is based on imagination. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
